SomeThing Mysteries Is Going On
by DreaminGirl
Summary: The Genbu seven have come to Konan, and they come for the priestess of Suzaku! There is also a war coming and the Suzaku seven let a group join them!


Fushigi Yuugi  
Chapter 1  
Something Mysteries Is Going On Chichiri was fishing as always, when the Genbo seven appeared. They were looking for the priestess of Suzaku! "What do you want here noda. "Where is the priestess of Suzaku, we have come to kill her. Tauski ran out of the  
room. "Chichiri what's happening? And who are they? "They are the Genbu seven, they want to kill the priestess of suzaku. Everybody else ran out of their room's bye the thunder and rain. "What's going on everybody! Nuriko  
shouted. "It's the Genbu seven ,they want to kill Miaka! You ding dong head! Tauski was smacked in the face by Nuriko. "Guys this isn't the time to fight or argue noda. We have to get the Genbu seven. Everybody looked at Chichiri. Tamahome went to Miaka as the rest of the suzaku seven fighted. "Well well, what do we have here? Tamahome is trying to get Miaka. Well he shall never find her, because she is right here! Heh, and you guys thought  
that she was not going to be found. Well since we have what we need, we  
should go now. Said Nakago. "What? Nakago is a Genbu seven now? Tauski shrieked. "Heh, now I am you fool. I have been waiting for so long for this day. "You're not going away with this. " What? Who said that? "It was me, Hotohori. "Hu? Err. what makes you think you can get her back. "Soi lets go before they try to take the priestess. "Right lord Nakago. Shall we head north? Or east? "Let's go west. We will meet again Suzaku seven. "Hey come back here you coward! We are not finished with you! Tauski tried to scream  
while hitting the ground. "Tauski, stop, we won't be able to get her by  
calling her name at midnight.  
  
Back at Genbu's palace, Nakago kill's the Emperor! He wishes to rule the world, and his magesty is Soi. They do wish to be man and wife.  
She almost died to for saving Nakago's life. "Soi, can you bring the priestess of Suzaku here? "Why yes my lord. "Soi,please call me dear. We  
are married remember? "Why yes I do remember dear, now I shall get the priestess of Suzaku. As Soi walks into the room Miaka wakes up. "What do you want? I have nothing to do with you people. "Well actually you do have  
something to do with us. We need it and you know what we need. Now the emperor wants to see you Miaka. "How do you know my name? "Well let's just  
say I do because I am a demon. Now follow me. "How can you like being a demon? "That's enough already. Just , shut up! Soi screamed as they still walked. "Dear I have got her now. "Thank you Soi. I want you to bring her to the steps. "Yes dear. Now you stay right there or else lord Nakago will  
force me to kill you. "What? Kill me? "Yes it will be easier to get the  
jewel to. Nakago said in a mean and low voice. He laughed with evil and said "Now you shall give it to Soi now or she shall kill you. "I don't know what you are talking about. I have no jewel . I think you mean Tauski. He  
has the jewel. "What? But my sensors said you had! Did you notice that Tauski was next to me? Than ran behind me? "Let me use my sensors again. She's right. She doesn't have it. Damn! Let's return her and take Tauski!  
"Well than since we aren't leaving now. can we eat this food?  
. "You like food to much Miaka! "Hu? Who said that? "It was me Miaka!  
"Chichiri! What are you doing here? "We knew were he was going so we followed you guys here. Nuriko shrieked with joy!" Now let's kick some butt  
noda! "Nuriko, get Miaka and protect her. I'll take care of this noda.  
Chichiri said seriously. "Well Chichiri ,you look even stronger than  
before. Tamahome sneaked up to Nakago and hit him in the face when he turned around. "Ah! Damn you Tamahome! "I was just seeing if you had any money. Everybody had a sweet drop and twitched. Than they hit him and he screamed what I love money! Than the Genbu seven agreed to stop and join  
with them for a battle against Byakko and Seiryuu.  
P.S. Hope you liked it! There's more coming!  
  
Thanks! R&R!  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 2  
The Battle Begins  
As Nakago gets closer to Konan, the emperor Hotohori is struck by lightning. Soi, who is one of the Seiryuu seven, has the power to control lightning. "Soi, please come in here. "Yes Lord Nakago. What is it? "The Genbu seven have joined the Suzaku seven. Soi? Will you help me by coupling with me again? "Yes, I will Lord Nakago. As they couple Yui feels a strange  
force pulling her into another world! "Yui! Yui! Can you hear me? "Hu? Where am I? Miaka? Is that you? "Yui, listen to me! Nakago is only tricking you to summon Seiryuu! If you are done with making your last wish you will be devoured! "Devoured? It's all a lie! I don't believe you! Yui screamed  
with fright. "It is true Yui. If you don't believe her than ask Nakago. "Who said that??? "It was me, Tamahome. "You can't be in our world. It is  
impossible!!! "Not for me and Miaka. Our love will never die do now, because I will always be with her no matter what. Yui ran and ran as fast as she could thinking that it was just a dream. Than she triped and fell into Tamahome's hands. "Tamahome? I thought you were over there with Miaka. Well I don't love her anymore. "Hu? That's not you. You always loved her and you said that you would never leave her side again. "Well she said that she hated me. "Well than why don't you just love me forever? "I will. Yui  
turned to Tamahome's ear. She saw that he was wearing the ear-ring that  
Nakago wears. It makes him control those people that have the rings on. "Tamahome? Do you really love me? "Why of course I do. "You are lieing. I  
see that earring on you from Nakago. "What? You must be kidding. I love  
you. After that the earring came off him. After that the war came and  
Tamahome was shocked to see that he was back to Konan. "Well Tamahome, felling better? "That voice! It's you Hotohori Wow! I thought that I would never see you again. Wait a minute. Who saved me than? "Well Tamahome, you see I did. "Thanks. Oh yeah! Where is Miaka? "She is in her room waiting for you and resting. As Tamahome walked to Miaka's room, Soi appeared right in front of him. "Soi! It's you. "Well Tamahome, you noticed me this time. I thought you wouldn't. "What? I would always remember your hideous face. "How foolish you are. I am stronger than you are. Now that we have all of the objects to summon Seiryuu. We can now let Lord Nakago be a god and rule both worlds! Ha, ha, ha! You Suzaku seven shall pay from all that you have  
done to us. The priestess shall die as well. As they fight, Miaka and Chichiri run away to be safe. "Miaka. You stay here. Ill help the others with Nakago and Soi. Alright? "Alright Chichiri. As Chichiri grew smaller and smaller, Miaka made a plan and summoned Suzaku. Although Yui summoned Seiryuu after Miaka did. "Kai-gin, I wish that the Seiryuu and Genbu would be sealed away forever and that they can never use their powers again. When the first wish was made, Miaka was getting eaten from inside or as you can call it she was being devoured. By the beast god Suzaku. Yui also made a  
wish "Kaigin, I wish that all wars ended. But instead Seiryuu did not appear. It was because Miaka made a wish to seal away the power of Seiryuu and Byakko. "Yui I'm sorry that your powers are sealed away, but I had to do it. Than another red light appeared under both of them. They found each other and hugged as hard as they could. "Oh Miaka! I thank you for saving my life like that. "Oh sure. What are friends for. Tamahome ran to Miaka and told Miaka and Yui all about it. "Yui? Are you okay about this? "Yeah!  
I am okay with you two being in this world together. Miaka and Tamahome embraced warmly and kissed. "I will never leave your side again. Yui and Miaka ran to the National Library after Tamahome went home to take a nap.  
Miaka and Yui had promised to never go against each other again.  
P.S. There is more. Hope you like the story so far!  
  
Thanks! R&R ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 


End file.
